


The Campy Adventures of the Starship Shenzou

by dragonqueenling



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Gen, Starfleet, everyone's happy and alive, uss shenzou
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-06 08:24:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12207468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonqueenling/pseuds/dragonqueenling
Summary: When Captain Philippa Georgiou signed up for Starfleet she never thought she'd end up being the "Mom" for her crew of misfits but here she is. They laugh together, cry together, and do all the things we love about Campy Trek (except turn into salamanders!)





	1. Marsh-Mellow Out

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I just thought I'd write some cute campy Star Trek stories about the Shenzhou crew! If you have any suggestions or prompt leave them in the comments! :)

The starship Shenzhou had just successfully completed a mission to classify a new planet and Captain Philippa Georgiou knew her crew had earned their little break. She just hoped that they wouldn't wreck anything this time.

* * *

  
"Come on Saru! You'd think with your long legs you'd be able to keep up" Daphne signed, running backwards so Saru could see her hands.  
"Well," Saru said "If you told me where we are going then maybe I'd go faster".

  
"I told you- we are going to have a little chill time" Daphne motioned, her helmet flashed green, as sign she was getting frustrated. "There's nothing to worry about!"  
Saru thought back to the last time he'd been told they were 'relaxing'- they'd ended up with extra duty shifts and a giant hole in Cargo Bay 2. But he knew Michael was in charge of this little event and there was no way she'd let him skip. She was very persistent- almost annoyingly so.

  
Inside the secondary mess hall Cadet Sylvia was crouched on the ground blowing over a tiny fire, nestled in a soup pot. If Cook knew what they were doing they'd all be in so much trouble. Connor was struggling to snap sticks into kindle while Michael stood by the replicator and ordered as many marshmallows as it would give her. They already had a small cargo crate of graham crackers, an extra large bowl of chocolate, but the marshmallows were really grand slam.  
Connor looked up when the door slide open, grateful to have something else to focus on. His work with the sticks was not going well. He watched with a little grin as Daphne bounced into the room and Saru reluctant slide his way through the door.  
"Hey guys!" Connor jumped up and grabbed Daphne's arm pulling her over to Sylvia. Michael dropped the last of the marshmallows into the bin and went over to Saru. The two of them watched their younger crewmates crouched on the ground and chattering.

  
"I'm glad you came" Michael murmured. Saru shrugged, not wanting to tell her that he only came because she was organizing it.

  
"Okay guys" Michael clapped her hands and the others groaned. "What?"

 

"That was totally your Commander voice" Sylvia said as she rolled her eyes. Connor stifled a giggle at Michael's outraged face.

  
"Anyways" Michael wiggled her eyebrows at the two sassy crewmates. "Today we are going to make something that is a classic earth tradition- s'mores!" With a final flourish of her hand the fire was revealed to Saru. He took a step back and pain flashed across his face.

  
"I need to go", he stammered, turning as Michael caught his arm. She gazed into his face, surprised by the panic she found displayed there. Giving his arm a squeeze, she waited for him to be ready.

  
"When I was a child they used fire to teach us about death...fire and my family..." Saru whispered. Head bowed, he seemed to disappear inside himself. Michael and Connor looked at each other. Connor jerked his head, Michael shook hers and raised her eyebrows. Finally, with a huff Connor bounced up and could be heard rummaging around with the replicator. Sylvia uncrossed her legs and stretched before going and banging around in the pots and pans cupboard. Michael rested her hand on the ground beside Saru, and gently, quietly, she wrapped her fingers around his. The two of them sat beside each other, together. They could feel each other's heart beat and Saru focused on Michael, urging his heart to slow. It would be okay.

  
Sylvia came back out of the kitchen and placed a large pot beside Michael and took a step back. She knew this moment was something that Michael and Saru needed. Michael dragged the pot along until Saru could see its contents. It was full of water. "Hey Saru," she whispered, "do you know what puts out a fire?" He stared at the pot, and nodded, pulling his hand away from hers. He grabbed the pot and turned to face his fear. In one decisive move he dumped the entire pot over the fire, quenching the fire and creating a large wet spot on the floor.

  
Connor whooped from over by the replicator, destroying any chance at a tender moment. "Guys watch this!" He placed a marshmallow on the replicator pad, grabbed two graham crackers, punched some buttons, and took a step back. Everyone waited...and waited...then BOOM! The marshmallow launched across the room, already a perfect golden brown. Connor jumped up and sandwiched half of it between the crackers. The other half dripped onto his head and down his neck. Daphne jumped up and started piling marshmallows into the replicator.

* * *

  
Philippa thought that she had better check up on her crew. She knew they were relaxing and needed a break but she'd learned very quickly that they needed a little supervision. The last incident had been tough to explain to Starfleet Command. Walking outside the mess hall all seemed good, there were no holes in the wall, no shrieking or strange smells. She smiled to herself-maybe they'd actually learned from last time. The doors to the mess hall opened and her mouth dropped open at the site before her.  
Daphne was wiping melted chocolate off of her helmet as she jumped around, Connor had something white in his hair, Saru seemed to have glued his fingers together. As she took in the scene she realized that the entire room was covered in melted, roasted, smashed marshmallows. There were graham crackers crumbled over everything and streaks of chocolate decorated the walls, their clothes, their cheeks.  
"Hey Cap'n" Michael popped out from behind Saru. He cheeks were smeared with sticky sugar, and she was licking her fingers. She tilted her head and grinned at Philippa, "We just thought it would be good to-you know- be mellow".


	2. They Were The Dancing Queens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Philippa, Paul Stamets, Sylvia Tilly and Michael Burnham go on an away mission to a planet with a unique scientific make up that they can't resist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode 2 is here- I've added Stamets into the story because I think he'd love being on the Shenzhou (also this is 100% not canon so I can do what I want!)
> 
> Thank you for all your kind comments! Chapter 3 will be up very soon!

"Captain, our sensors are detecting an M class planet ahead. And it appears to be---glowing". First Officer Michael Burnham looked up from her station.

"On screen," Captain Philippa Georgiou said, tapping her fingers along the arm of her captains chair. "Hmm..." She leaned forward, clearly intrigued by the ripples of light the planet was displaying. "Saru- you have the bridge. Michael, get Tilly and Stamets and meet me at the transporter room."

* * *

"We will go in two teams- Stamets and I will beam down to this area without flora, Michael and Tilly will beam down across the way close to the densest area of flora."

* * *

 

Stamets wandered away, waving his tricorder around as he tried to take in the strange new world they'd landed on. Beneath his feet the pale, almost crystalline dirt crunched as he walked. His goal however, was the swaying phosphorescent grass bordering the edge of the meadow.

"Wait!" Philippa called out sharply. Stamets froze and slowly turned around, expecting to find something gone horribly wrong. Instead he saw a trail of glowing orange footprints that marked his path away from Captain Georgiou. He crouched town, trailing his fingers gently across the ground- nothing happened.

"Are my feet really that big?"

Philippa snorted. "I think we've got more exciting things to worry about than the size of your feet Paul." She said cocking an eyebrow at him. "What's causing the luminescence? Our tricorders aren't recording any phosphorescence."

The two scientist crouched side by side, examining the two paths of footprints revealing the paths they had taken on this world. Stamets scooped up a small handful of dirt and crushed it between his fingers.

"Captain, watch this." With a grin on his face, Stamets very carefully pressed his hand into the dirt and left behind a fresh handprint. Philippa glanced at the dirt on his hand and smiled back- "Well Paul, it looks like we've solved one mystery. The dirt must be made up of triboluminescent crystals. When you were walking you crushed the crystals and released the luminescence".   

"You can have your glowing dirt, I'm going to check out that grass" Stamets said. He brushed off his hand and waded into the waist high grass. The moment it brushed against him it sent off a wave of blue glow rippling across the meadow.

* * *

 

Across the meadow Cadet Sylvia Tilly and First Officer Michael Burnham were analyzing the low growing bushes they'd found. The foliage of the bushes stretched up to the sky waving even though there was no breeze. Sylvia crouched down in front of a large dark blue bulb hanging from one of the bushes. Suddenly, it burst open and sprayed soft pink pollen into her face.

aaaaCHOOOO! Tilly sneezed. And sneezed. And sneezed. Almost absent mindedly Michael reached back and pulled a hypospray off of her belt and injected it into the wheezing cadet.

"Thanks Michael I never would have thought that I would be allergic to something on another planet but I guess my sinuses just can't handle it and I would have been wheezing for days without you" Sylvia wiped her nose as she rambled on. Michael stifled a smile and ran one last sweep with her tricorder.

"Cadet, we've gathered all the data we can from here, lets meet up with the others. Their ping says they're just across this meadow." Michael set off, letting Tilly forge her own path.  She only paused when she heard quiet giggling beside her. With a glance Michael watched Sylvia sweep her arms across the grass- sending out cascading waves of blue and tiny puffs of pale blue pollen that lit up the air around them. Michael swung her leg widely on her next step, creating a wave that crashed into Sylvia's wave. The two women smiled at each other and took off running through the grass, leaping through the gleaming waves and bursts of pollen. The sight that greeted them at the edge of the meadow stopped them short.

* * *

Stamets was lying on his stomach running one hand through the grass while the other waved a blossom similar to the one Cadet Tilly had found. Around him, Captain Philippa was dancing around the beach and humming to herself.

"Ah- Michael, Sylvia so nice of you to finally join our party." Philippa grabbed their hands and pulled them out onto the beach.

"Its triboluminescent" Stamets piped up as Sylvia gasped as the beach lit up beneath their feet. He grabbed Tilly's hand and started twirling her around the beach, in a rather poor version of the Virginian reel. Philippa started singing as she leapt her way across the beach to were Michael was watching.

"Dance Michael dance!" Philippa bowed, inviting her onto the dance floor. Michael just shook her head and delicately placed her hand on Philippa's. They twirled and sashed, clapped and bounced, leaped and ran. They traded partners and bumped into each other, dancing with wild abandon. All around them the planet pulsed along to their dance, glowing and sparking- the rich orange of the beach, pink and blue swirls hanging delicately in the air, rippling blue waves from brushed grass.

Captain Philippa Georgiou stopped dancing and watched the others with a twinkle in her eye and a smile in her heart. This was what a starship crew should be like.

 "Saru to Captain- our sensors are detecting large amounts of activity in your area. Are you well?"

"We are, Saru- we are very well" Philippa said with a chuckle. "Prepare to beam up four".

 


End file.
